Orion Eden
Orion Eden is the Bronze Saint of the Orion constellation in the 21st Century, and one of Pegasus Kouga's closest friends and rivals. Eden commands the element of Lightning and is the demigod son of Mars and Medea. Profile and Stats Name: Orion Eden Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Orion Saint, Son of Mars Classification: Demigod, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 16-17 Power Grid Physical Appearance Eden is a lean-built, fairy tall young man with green eyes, fair skin, and tousled, short-spiked white hair. When not wearing his Cloth, he wears some sort of tunic over a white shirt and dark blue trousers, along with dark-colored shoes and a pair of dark-colored gloves. Personality Mysterious, aloof and distant, Eden believes in the dominance of the strong and disregards the weak, putting his faith in his own strength. He once believed in his father's dream of creating a new world and also wishes this for Aria before her death at Mars' hands. After Aria's death, Eden joined the Bronze Saints into stopping his father's plans, but still perfered to be alone in the aftermath. After conversing with Seiya about the "reason why he fights" and meeting Selene, he starts to realize how important friends and having someone to protect is, and now hangs out with the Bronze Saints more often. A prime example of his change was during the Bronze Saints' final fight with Saturn, he tells Kouga that he is glad to have met him and fight by him, later becoming a brother-like figure to him many times and watching over him. Eden could be considered similar to Phoenix Ikki in both appearance and personality. In the crossover series, he is now a mature, selfless, kind-hearted and noble character, who is willing to give his life for his friends and fight for the safety of Athena. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Eden can create, shape, and manipulate the element of lightning and electricity. Wind Manipulation: Flight: Forcefield Generation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to years of training, Eden is a very proficient unarmed combatant. Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Genius Intellect: Tremendous Cosmo Power: Even by Bronze Saint standards, Eden possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo. Because he is born demigod, his Cosmo is far greater than average Bronze and Silver Saints. His Cosmo is purple in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Folgore Renaissance (Renaissance Glare): Eden launches a strong punch with his left hand with his left fist full of Cosmo Lightning elemental energy. Tonitrui Saltan (Dance of Thunder): Eden creates several spheres of energy that launches toward the target with great force. The defensive use is to create a unique sphere between Eden and his enemy so if that person touches the sphere, they are rejected violently. Tonitrui Fera Caelos (Furious Thunder Sky): Eden creates six areas of energy around him, then fly to a high point in the sky and download its attack on its aim of six powerful electric rays emerging from fields, causing a huge explosion. Hilia Mastira (Lightning Front): Eden creates lightning raining down on the target and the surrounding area. Towano Tornado (Eternal Tornado): Eden creates a huge and powerful tornado winds surrounding the opponent. Once inside the tornado, the opponent is also bombarded by lightning. Orion's Devastation: One of Eden's most powerful techniques. Eden concentrates all its Cosmos in his left fist, then hit the ground hard, causing a huge explosion with the strength of a god. He used this technique to defeat Virgo Fudo after awakening his 7th Sense. Orion's Extermination: Eden invokes lightning falling from the sky above him. Then that energy is concentrated in his hands, creating a sphere of energy that then explodes in the form of an electrical beam that moves towards the opponent. Orion's Spiral Thunderbolt: Eden releases a concentrated spiral of lightning at his opponent. Orion's Wrath: Eden's ultimate technique with his Orion Omega Cloth. By concentrating most of his lightning Cosmo with his right hand, he fires a large beam of purple electricity at his opponent, creating a massive explosion that could destroy a whole town in one shot. Weaknesses *Wind Cosmo Equipment Orion Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. With it, the Cloth consists of white armored plating that completely covers his chest, including the shoulders and forearms, with the left bracer being twice as large as its right, as well as most of the legs, over a black, sleeveless outfit. Several purple gems appear on several parts of the cloth, along with a silver tiara on Eden's forehead that bares a "face"-like design with two kind of "horns". It also has two overlapping, black armored pads with each only at the lower chest with pointy edges, while the upper part act as the neck's collar, along with a pair of white fabric scarves hanging from each shoulder-plate, right to his knees. When not in use, Eden stores it in a purple gem Cloth Stone on his right glove. Orion New Cloth: After having his Cloth repaired by Aries Kiki, his Cloth receives some minor changes: his new Cloth covers almost his chest completely, his armguards are now at the same size, his shoulderplates now carry a more black coloration with pointed endings, and still retains his tiara and twin scarves, now having tattered edges. Orion Omega Cloth: During the battle against Hyperion, the Bronze Saints' Cloths are totally destroyed by Hyperion. However, Eden burns his Cosmo alongside his friends and attain the Macro Cosmo, receiving the Omega Cloths. Eden's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from his back. His shoulders now point even more down than the previous shoulders did, adding three spikes from each shoulder, while also retaining his two white tattered scarves from his previous Cloth. A few gold inlays have been added on the Cloth as well as the symbol of Orion at his chest. His tiara also received some changes as well. Relationships Family *Mars (Father, deceased) *Medea (Mother, deceased) *Pisces Amor (Uncle, deceased) *Scorpio Sonia (Half-Sister) *Aria (Foster Sister and love interest) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters